Pathetic
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - “Your attempts in actually stealing a kiss from me, Deidara, were feeble.” Sasori smirked; Deidara just hoped that he wasn't going to die because the kiss was simply breath-taking. Literally. - SasoDei. One-shot.


Another SasoDei fic! :D

Oh. Wordcount is precisely 1000. It might be more than that cause they count the author's notes, too.

Disclaimer : Seriously. I have written at least a few fics, and not once (okay...maybe once?) have I claimed to own Naruto.

- -

**Pathetic**

A blond was sulking, sagging as he sat in an arm chair. He supposed his day couldn't get any worse. What with almost failing the mission, getting his hair scorch and the bottom part as well as his sleeves torn. When he and his partner returned it was a miracle Deidara could still walk. He'd have limped, of course, because his-oh-so arrogant and all-mighty partner, that idiot Sasori, just had to rub it in him that his oh-so-golden-locks have been scorched. Not like Deidara didn't like fire, no, he lived for the pleasure of seeing something burn and explode. The only thing that truly bothered him was Sasori himself.

That short mass of childish looking Akatsuki, messy red hair, intense brown eyes and that breath taking smile – Deidara knew he didn't see Sasori as a partner anymore. Even if they've establish that no-friendship rule. Even if they talked about the only "business" type of camaraderie. Well, really, those were stupid rules; did he actually expect Deidara to fall in love with him? _Stupid short brat._ Okay. He did. Because Sasori is smart and Deidara is...well...not.

So, so far, the day did not go well. Deidara knew that Sasori knew what he was trying to do. But, seriously, who doesn't like to get a kiss from Deidara himself? Deidara was sure any sane man (he's established the fact that men, shinobi and all, dig him.) would die to just even walk or _look_ at him at such a close distance. Well, Sasori wasn't just any man, was he? Sasori was not a man because Sasori is an arrogant, egoistical, pompous bastard. Cursing Sasori was the only thing Deidara could do.

He frowned, now, yellow eyebrows contorted as he closed his eye. He'd just changed from his burnt cloak – he didn't actually change. He just discarded it somewhere, threw it out the window and made it explode – and he was now sitting down. Well, sleep was necessary right? So better sleep rather than be caught sleepy in their next mission – which, Sasori has so kindly informed him, would be two days next, he doesn't even need sleep or rest because he's a bloody puppet. And with just that, Deidara has scorned and hated anything wood – even though Sasori did not feel like wood. Which...Deidara certainly did not now because he certainly did not try to steal anything from Sasori.

And speaking of said bastard, the door to their shared room has just opened. Sasori silently strolled inside, the door shutting with a low click. He registered the fact that Deidara has fallen asleep on a chair and he, too, took the seat in front of his blond partner. Sasori didn't actually think he could feel; maybe it was just infatuation. Deidara _was_ cute. _But not cute enough_. Sasori scowled and looked away, pointedly, and turned his gaze at the glass window; it had a good view.

Deidara was either really tired or faking his sleep; Sasori would go with the former because the blond was almost falling from his chair. Sasori snorted indignantly. Some shinobi. He didn't know what got into him, but he didn't like seeing Deidara in such a position and state, so he got up from his chair and walked towards the sleeping figure of Deidara. He tilted his head, he could certainly mess with Deidara if he wanted to...that was saying something. He smiled.

Slowly, he put his arms around the boy and hoisted him up, and, carrying him bridal style – and wishing that nobody on the planet would see him as such – he gently lowered him down to the bed – which, thankfully, they did not share. As the gentleness came, Sasori's fingers slipped from its hold on Deidara and the boy fell with a soft and distant thunk to the bed. Sasori, too, lost balance and fell on top of Deidara, he had just enough time to prop himself on his elbows as the blond's eye opened, the deep blue eye looking shocked. Then, registering what was happening, he flushed a slight red.

Sasori, beside himself, smirked.

"Get off me, danna, yeah," Deidara said, his voice surprisingly not shaking.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow and moved his hand so that he was in a better position, he looked down upon Deidara, his face just inches from his own. "I was trying to do you a favour, brat," spat Sasori, "I was trying to put you into bed, for reasons, please do not interrupt, unknown to me."

Deidara couldn't help but grin at that, he quickly replaced it with a frown, glaring into Sasori's brown eyes, and he to his own blue one. "I didn't expect that, yeah." Deidara said, preventing a shrug.

"What did you expect then?" Sasori muttered, a bit amused himself with what was happening.

"Nothing, yeah. You letting me just fall asleep and then in our mission, threaten to kill me, the usual stuff, danna, yeah."

Sasori contemplated for a while before he, too, frowned. "We're you expecting this?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned down and pressed his lips with Deidara's. The blond stifled a gasp, his eye wide open before he kissed him back.

A moment after, they parted, Deidara panting for air and Sasori just breathing normally (It was a habit, some habits cannot be dropped so easily).

"Your attempts in actually stealing a kiss from me, Deidara, were feeble." Sasori smirked.

"I'd settle for anything attempted by you, danna, yeah," Somehow, Deidara knew he wasn't making sense because Sasori pressed his lips to his in another kiss – he hoped to Kami – no, Pein would kill him if he was hoping to another god, so, Deidara was hoping that the gods would have mercy, especially the god named Pein, and pray that the kiss would not kill him, because it certainly was taking his breath away.

_Fin!_

- -

Oh, and Jazz (Flattered by Mockery) if you get to read this then sorry; cause I've read that thing in your profile and you prefer Sasori to be uke. So sorry. D:


End file.
